


Through a Lense Queerly

by JaxRhapsody



Category: Daria (Cartoon)
Genre: Drunk Sex, Drunkenness, F/F, Gay, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:36:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21869716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaxRhapsody/pseuds/JaxRhapsody
Summary: During Janes art retreat, she subcumbs to Alisons advances and realizes something new about her self.
Relationships: Alison/Jane Lane, Jane Lane/Daria Morgendorffer
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago. Years, while at work. Currently rewriting it as I go, since I can fill in details. I spaced on the age shit, when I started, hoping to post it somewhere. Here goes nothing...

Walking back to the cabin they notice the star lit sky and Daniel with a sketch book.

"Beautiful night tonight, just look at those stars,” Alison gazed.

"Real heteromantic,” Jane snarked like Daria.

"See, I knew you'd make good friends!" Said Daniel as he sat on a log sketching an owl. 

"Yeah, we're getting real close." Jane said sarcastically. 

"Never be afraid to try new things, make good close friends. Don't let you childhood or teenhood go to waste,” Daniel said as they parted ways. 

"Think he knows something," Wondered Jane. 

"The counselors around here are a tad eccentric,” Alison shrugged as they walked in the door. 

"It's amazing how they fit six bunks in here, these cabins aren't very big,” Jane faked amazement.

They walk to the party where a few select people are invited. Two people are drunk painting in a corner. Immediately both are handed a red solo cup apiece. Trains Get To Me is playing in the background. A girl is listening to a guy explain how the World Trade Center incident was contrived by the government.

“What is in this cup?”

“Jungle juice that Mathias and Heather have been aging for about a week, just for this party,” Alison answered.

“Yeah… I don't know about drinking that, I heard it puts hair on your chest. Or is it; ‘makes clothes fall off'?”

“C'mon Jane! At least try it, how can you say you're an artist if you don't have some kinda vice,” she goaded.

“The fumes from paint thinner is all I need.”

“It's the last night here, time to live it up before returning to your humdrum existence.”

“Well when you put it that way…,” she takes a drink. “Oh, this is pretty good.”

“I told you! When it's all gone, we eat the fruit,” she said, downing hers.

Jane actually found herself enjoying the party and some of obnoxious people don't seem so obnoxious. As much as she could care less, it's nice to get out of the mundane from time to time. Something to further take her mind off of Tom and Daria.  
“Ya know Alison; this is all right.”

"You're different and I like that. You seem pretty cool. That's what makes you attractive to me,” Alison slurred.

"You seem pretty cool too. Look I'm not the average person, I don't have friends or try to be a trendsetter, fit in or whatever." Jane explained. 

She grabs Jane's hand and looks at her deeply. "That's what’s so wonderful about you. You have a strange aura. I don't want to lose you as a friend.”

“Are you okay?”

“I'm fine. Promise. You however are seeexxxy.”

“Uh yeah, okay,” she looked concerned.

“We've been hanging out and I've been feeling you, Jane. I'd like to feel you, too.”

“Alison, sorry, I can't do that. Maybe I should go.”

“Maybe I shoulda asked if you already had somebody. I'm just horny and you make me wet,” she admitted.

"I did till my ex-best friend stole him." Jane said angrily.

"Well put it this way, don't be too mad. You can have him as much as I can have you, I promise you'll find somebody I find it's hard for people our to find what they want. They may not even last long,” Alison preaches. 

"I guess, but it still pisses me off thinking about them," Jane let go. 

"Uhh, tell me about your friend,” looked at the cup in her hand.

"Sigh, her names Daria. She's smart, cynical, sarcastic, funny and I'm like her only friend ever, “Jane goes on. "Daria's always there for me. Hell if you think I'm weird, meet the queen. She can get clingy but even after the "Tom thing" she was still there and I was too mad to care. Damn I suck as a friend."

“All that, she stole your boyfriend and you still praise her,” she hands her another cup.

“I can't honestly say she did it on purpose. I wasn't sure if she liked boys, she doesn't really do people. It was fast, I can barely remember breaking up with him and then they're dating. She tried to tall to me and I wanted nothing to do with it… the best thing to happen to me… Daria.”

"Sounds like you know what you want. I know what I want; meaningless sex with somebody I might not ever see again,” she leaned in and kissed Jane on the lips.

“What the..?!”

“Sorry. Couldn't help myself. You seem like the curious outgoing type. Pretend I'm Daria; what would you do if she were here?”

Jane thought a moment. “Daria, I've been a real bitch since you two started dating. I realized I was being an idiot, he's just some guy, okay?”

“Jane, I tried to keep you around, but you hurt me just as bad.”  
“But I really didn't mean to! I guess I didn't see it that way. You did hate Tom in the beginning so it surprised me that you started dating him.”

“What should we do then, should we just stop being friends?”

“No. I want to be friends. I want you as a friend, I want…” she kissed Alison deeply.

Alison was surprised, but went with it. Moments passed during their embrace before Jane realized that Daria wasn't actually there, pulling her lips away.

“Oh my god! I don't know where that came from!”

“No need to be ashamed,” she laughed.

“My wasn't that just sexy,” Daniel whispered.

“I think I need to go,” Jane tried to stand.

“Allow me to walk you to your cabin.”

“Back off you creep, I'll walk her back,” Alison stood.

She wrapped an arm around Jane and both shambled from the cabin. Walking down the path Jane had an epiphany.

“I can't believe I kissed you. I can't believe I even think about Daria like that.”

“It's perfectly natural if people would let themselves feel. Sometimes life imitates art. Are you as wet as I am right now?”

“I don't know,” she stifled a hurl.

Alison felt between Jane’s leggings and it was rather soaked, then feeling herself. “I think you're wetter than me. Word of advice is to confront her and tell her how you feel. When we get to the cabin; I'm going to show you what to do to her, is'at okay?”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane lets Alison help her sort everything out and she gets just a bit more than just advice.

“Sure. I need all the help I can get.”

Alison had a Cheshire grin on her face. Once in the cabin, she shut the door and walked up to Jane, pulling her jacket off and embracing another kiss, throwing in some tongue. She pulled away to pull her shirt off, then her own and continued the kiss, chest to chest, holding her close, so she wouldn't lose her own balance. Jane lamented, holding her hips.

“This is actually nice,” Jane whispered.

“It is,” she replied, undoing her shorts, letting them fall around her boots.

They went back to kissing as Alison slipped the clasp from her bra and then Jane’s. Kicked her shoes off as she lowered her to the bed, both bras fall, sliding out of her skirt, looking up to see her struggle out of her boots and leggings, thinking it was cute.

“You got a body on you, missy.”

She laid down next to her, their eyes locked as she reached down and started gently rubbing on Jane's button. She bit her lip on the sensation, never having anybody but herself touch her there, her eye's didn't want to part from hers but they were drawn to her breast. She squeezed her hand between her thighs letting her breath go shallow.

“Just follow my lead, Jane.”

Alison kissed down her neck, taking a nipple in her mouth and slowly rubs her tongue on it. Jane holds her head down, reaches between her wet legs for her button with a satisfying moan from Alison. Who switched to the other nipple with a grin. She started rubbing with her thumb, slipping two fingers in Jane. She let out a scream, signaling an orgasm.

Alison sat up, “pay attention to where my tongue is.” She wriggled herself between her legs and ran her tongue up her slit.  
Jane moaned hard. Pressing her tongue inside her, licking around made Jane a bit fidgety, she couldn't control it, her walls being penetrated and licked, she felt it building in her. She thought she could lay there for hours. Her tongue slipped up to her clit with some soft flicking and she knew she could. Getting to the peak, there was a pause, then lips sucking and she climaxed hard, the sucking didn't stop and it felt like her orgasm didn't either. She couldn't catch her breath as the switch back and fourth between sucking and licking persisted. Cumming again and again every few minutes. Alison finally let up.

“I love how fast you cum. Do you want to try, if not I guess I'll pull out my friend.”

“Sure,” is all she mustered.

They switched spots, Jane eyes her nipples, going for one, while rubbing the other. Alison presses her leg between hers and Jane starts grinding on her leg, begging for another orgasm, though it did little justice. She didn't want to waste time, sliding down, staring at her wet spot, Alison spreads her legs wide and Jane just goes right for her clit, wanting to get her off. A bit of a tuft of hair tickles her nose, she imagines Daria might have a bush. Her tongue seemingly nervously finds its way. She laps like a kitten with milk.

“I don't cum as quick as you.”

With a “hmm,” she stuck two fingers inside her. The gasp she heard gave her the confidence that she might have speed them up some. Her eyes are glazed as she gives Alison a tongue lashing, and her fingers twiddling. Next thing she knows, Alison’s leg starts to shake, so she holds pace.

“You… found… my… secret,” she gasped. “To cumming fasterrrrr.”

Alison lets lose a squeal in to a gasp as her insides are played with, trying to push herself towards Jane. A small puddle leaks out around Jane’s fingers.

“Oh I like this,” she popped her head up. Grabbing both her thighs at her butt creases, she goes back down for seconds with her tongue alone, resting her wrist. Giving some tongue work with some lip suction, Alison is letting go a slew of “yeses” to her pleasure slowly building back up.

Alison screams in to her pillow, nearly squirting in Janes face. 

They lay next to each other, sweaty, drunk, and tired.

“I don't think Daria would go for that,” Jane mused.

“Something told me to bring my double ended dong.”

“Probably not that either,” she yawned.

“I bet if she really cared for you, she would try. The dong is like level five lesbian,” she yawned in return. 

They both fell asleep together.

The next day as everybody was getting ready to go and waiting on their rides. 

"Hey cutie, how's it goin," Alison greeted. 

"Fine, just waiting for my brother,” Jane answered. 

“You remember what we talked about last night, right,” she wondered.

“Oh sure. I still need to strangle her for getting with Tom.”

“It would really stick it to him, if he found out not only is his girlfriend ditches him for another woman, and that woman is his ex girlfriend,” she encouraged.

“You're a devious woman, Alison… I like that,” she smiled.

“Stole you, didn't I?”

Trent pulls up in the "Tank" which has probably lost a muffler.

"What is that?!”

"That would be my brother, Trent," Jane replied. 

"Hey Janie, I would've drove my car but it seemed to have caught on fire,” Trent greeted.

"That's their bands van. The Tank. They're called Twisted Spiral,” she explained.

"We gotta move, the guys don't know I'm gone, We're supposed to be 'taking five'. Who's your friend,” asked Trent. 

"Trust me, you don’t have a chance."

Turning to Alison. "Oh and I'm going to talk to Daria when I get back in town,” Jane stated.

"Good. Don't lose your friendship,” Alison smiled.

On the Ride back to Lawndale Trent spikes a conversation.

"It's good to see you wanting to make up with Daria, Janie,” Trent started.

"Yeah, I know what I want.”

"Ahh, that's good," Trent replies, as he has a song epiphany. 

"Hmm... I want the farm not just the cow. I know what I want now, I won't drown. I know what I want now. Uhhh, I know what I want now..." Sings a lost Trent. 

"You can't keep me down." Suggested Jane. 

"I know what I want now, you can't keep me down,” sung Trent. 

Jane goes over Daria's house first thing entering Lawndale. She knocks on the door and Daria answers.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jane comes clean to Daria, still angry with Jane, does she warm over to the idea?

"Come to finish me off,” Daria asked. 

"No I come to apologize," Jane explained.

"If your for real, this better be good,” Daria replied.

"Daria, I'm sorry. Your my friend and I don't want to loose you over some guy," Jane tells her.

"Well that's good, now I can stop wearing this bulletproof vest. It itches,” she joked.

"There was this girl there at Art camp who came on to me, then we talked for a while and..." as she ran out of things to say, she nervously leaned in and gives Daria the best kiss she can muster. 

"Unggh!" Daria yells as she pushes her away. "What is wrong with you,” Daria ask Jane, looking surprised. 

"I had a epiphany at Art camp, I know it's weird but so are we. Can't explain it but I'm not mad at you any more. I miss you Daria! Don't you understand!?”

"I understand your off your rocker lady, I don't even kiss my mom,” Daria replied.

"But Daria..." started Jane. 

"It's been crazy lately, it's good to be friends again but you might be going a tad far,” replied Daria annoyed. 

"Daria, I need you. We met for a reason,” Whined Jane.

"Look, go home and eat, take your med's, sleep. You're acting crazy,” Daria she shuts the door.

Jane walks back to Trent's van, defeated.

"Give Daria some time Janie. She'll come around, she's cool like that,” explained Trent.

"Sigh," Jane breathed sadly. 

Mean while at the Morgendorfers as Daria watches Sick Sad World.

"Daria, what was your friend crying about,” asked Quinn. "As if I care". 

"Jane was proclaiming her home-sickness by kissing me deeply,” Daria answered.

"Ewww! I shouldn't have asked,” whined Quinn. 

At dinner, Quinn is rambling on about some Fashion Club things, till... 

"That's nice Quinn. Daria, I see Jane's back, are you two still friends," Helen asked trying to change the subject.   
"Well, she does want to be friends," Daria replied. 

"Daria and Jane kissed each other!" Quinn blurted out. 

"Daria, is this true,” asked a surprised Helen.

"I knew something was up between you two girls,” yelled Jake spitting mashed potatoes. 

"Jake, calm down. Maybe that's the new hip thing," said Helen.  
“Well it is a new decade. I remember asking my dad about why two guys can't kiss,” Jake mused, getting irate. “He went mad! He told me he was for sure sending me to military school, called me a queer for a week and made me watch his porn collection! ‘Ol Jakey is already a wimp, he can't be a wimp and a queer! Daria, you go be queer if you want to, I won't stop you! Be free Daria!”

"I'm done here, Carry on your delusions of grandeur without me,” Daria got up annoyed. 

In her room, Jake peaks in:   
"Daria, can we talk,” asked Jake.

"Sure if we close our eyes and try really hard," Daria said sarcastically.

"heh heh. Uhh sure kiddo. But seriously, if Jane wants to make up with you, you should take it,” explained Jake. “She is your only friend.

"It's more than that, she really kissed me and that was weird,” replied Daria.

"Look Daria, it doesn't matter what kinda friends you are as long as your still friends, we just want you happy. Ol' Jakey doesn't miss a beat. Don't loose a good friend, ever since you two met you've been a different person. Even grew a little," explained Jake. “We wasn't sure you would even make any friends.”

"I think I'll sleep on it. Thanks dad.”

"No problem kiddo,” Jake shuts the door. 

Not too long after Daria falls asleep She starts to dream. Dreaming of how better her life is with Jane. Having flashbacks and then fantasies about sharing pizza, holding hands at one of Trent's concerts, making out in her bed. Her a high paid journalist, Jane a successful artist and high school teacher, they bought their first house and adopted two kids. After getting the kids to sleep, Daria lays in bed next to her, they make out and turn out the light.

"What the hell?” She woke up startled. She throws her clothes on, sneaking out the house, walking over to Jane's. 

"Daria, it's two in the morning. What do you want," Jane asked sleepily.

Daria gives her a hug and a hard kiss just like Jane did her.

"I love you too, Jane." Whispered Daria.


End file.
